1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to gunlocks that may prevent a firearm from being discharged and/or disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gunlocks are advocated by various safety organizations and are generally used with firearms to prevent the use of the firearm by an unauthorized user or to prevent the accidental discharge of the firearm. Gunlocks come in a number of forms, such as firearm encasement locks, trigger locks, cable locks, and chamber locks.
Many gunlocks are large and bulky, making a firearm more difficult to carry or transport. When used some gunlocks may be easily circumvented and/or removed by opening or disassembling components of the firearm. For example, an unsecured upper assembly of an assault rifle may be opened to remove a gunlock. Additionally, many gunlocks, such as firearm encasement locks and trigger locks, allow the firearm to remain fully loaded, as well as having a round in the firing chamber. Some users may desire that a gunlock ensure that the weapon is completely unloaded and incapable of discharging.
It would be beneficial to provide a method and/or apparatus for preventing the discharge of a firearm.
It would be beneficial to provide a method and/or apparatus for preventing a locked gun from retaining any rounds.
It would be beneficial to provide a method and/or apparatus for preventing the disassembly of a locked firearm.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the issues set forth above.